thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Elizabeth Leefolt/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141213055402
(ELIZABETH'S DEATH 3) "Aibileen, bridge club's in an hour! Did you finish the chicken salad?" Elizabeth asks, walking into Mae Mobley's bedroom, wearing a purple dress with pins and double-stick tape holding the end of the dress together. "Yes." Aibileen answers, quietly. "Oh, and Hilly's deviled eggs. No paprika." Elizabeth reminds her. "Yeah." says Aibileen very quietly. As Elizabeth was about to leave, she turns back around with a worried look on her face. "Does this dress look homemade?" she asks, spinning around, slowly. "I reckon when you finish, it won't." Aibileen answers, looking down at Elizabeth's sloppy dress. "Well, thank you." Elizabeth smiles and exits with her pinned hemline sloping at a good 20 degrees angle. Aibileen shakes her head but forgets to tell Elizabeth something. She exits Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Aibee?" Mae Mobley says, holding her arms out. Aibileen scoops her up and rushes to the bathroom. Aibileen kneels down in front of her. Mae Mobley sits on the small children's training toilet, staring at Aibileen. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes. She sticks her lip out. "You drunk up 2 glasses of grape juice, I know you got to tee-tee." Aibileen says, calmly. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes, shaking her head. "I'll give you 2 cookies if you go." Aibileen says, looking into Mae Mobley's eyes. Tee-tee immediately sprinkles into the toilet. Aibileen gasps with awe. "Mae Mobley! You going!" Aibileen laughs excitedly as Elizabeth storms into the bathroom in her finished dress. The hemline now slants in the other direction. "Aibileen, the girls are pulling up, and the table isn't set!" Elizabeth whines. "Mae Mobley go, Momma!" Mae Mobley tells her, smiling. "Get in your room! Right now!" Elizabeth says, irritated, reaching down and scoops up Mae Mobley like a sack of potatoes. Mae Mobley looks to Aibileen over her mother's shoulder, her eyes have welled up. Elizabeth sets Mae Mobley onto her bed (crib) and closes the bedroom door, sighing. As she turns around, she shrieks. Aibileen is standing in front of her, looking serious. "Oh! Aibileen! Oh, my Lord, you scared the hell out of me!" Elizabeth gasps, her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Miss Leefolt." Aibileen says. "Ah-hem." Elizabeth clears her throat, walking away. "Miss Leefolt?" Aibileen says, turning around, looking at Elizabeth. "Yes, Aibileen?" Elizabeth says, politely, smiling. Aibileen stares at her for a few seconds. "Nothing." she says, blinking. "Okay." Elizabeth says, confused. She walks away. Aibileen goes to the kitchen when about 5-10 minutes later, a few young white women joins Elizabeth in her living room, chattering and laughing. The phone rings and Aibileen answers it. She hangs up a few minutes later and walks outside the kitchen. "Who was that on the phone?" Elizabeth asks, playing cards with Hilly, Skeeter and Jolene. "Miss Celia Foote called again." Aibileen tells her, walking away. "Miss Leefolt? May I have a word with you in the kitchen...alone, please?" Aibileen says, her eyes looking at the kitchen. "Sure, Aibileen." Elizabeth replies, getting up and walks over to the kitchen with Aibileen. Soft music plays on the radio in the living room, where no one can hear Elizabeth and Aibileen. "What is it, Aibileen? Is it about Mae Mobley?" Elizabeth asks. "Yes!" Aibileen snaps. "You give my sweet bitch, a chance." Aibileen warns her. Elizabeth, speechless, looks around the kitchen. "Look at me, you fool!" Aibileen snarls. She grabs Elizabeth by the back of the head. The scared Elizabeth screams as Aibileen shoves her face down onto the kitchen counter, cracking her skull. Elizabeth grunts as she collapses onto the kitchen-tiled floor. She soon bleeds out and dies. A puddle of blood is seen coming out of Elizabeth's dented head. Aibileen sighs and drags Elizabeth's corpse and stuffs her bloody body inside a closet.